Sólo amigas
by nyanko1827
Summary: Omake de Cafetería Midori. Todo empezó siendo amigas, luego apareció él y te perdí.


**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**Summary: **Omake de _Cafetería Midori_. Todo empezó siendo amigas, luego apareció él y te perdí.

**Pareja: **levísimo 9586.

**N/A: **Bueno, como no se dio el caso de explicar del todo lo sucedido para que Kyoko y Tsuna acabaran de esa manera he hecho este pequeño Drabble. Que conste que está en POV Kyoko.

**Aclaraciones:**

«Pensamientos Kyoko»

—Habla Personaje —

"_Recuerdos y/o sueños"_

* * *

**Sólo amigas.**

* * *

Empecé a trabajar para Midori-san a mis 16 años, quería empezar a ser independiente, empezar a valerme por mi misma, a no depender tanto de mi hermano mayor y padres, empezar a ser yo y no la ídolo de la escuela. Por eso el trabajar me pareció la mejor idea que pude haber tenido.

A los pocos meses de estar trabajando para Midori-san apareciste tú. Hasta el momento nunca me había planteado si me atraían los hombres o las mujeres, lo cierto es que me era indiferente, tuve alguna que otra pareja, pero cuando tú apareciste todo se me aclaró.

Cuando te vi entendí el por qué los hombres me dejaban insatisfecha, el por qué nunca duraba más de unas semanas y el por qué decidí dejar de intentarlo y dedicarme a mi misma.

Tú hiciste que entendiera muchas cosas y a la vez que no quisiera separarme de ti, nos hicimos las mejores amigas e incluso te presente a Hana. Las tres nos divertíamos mucho, las tres nos dábamos algún que otro capricho y a las tres nos gustaba darnos un pequeño placer al comer pasteles un día en especifico.

Pero todo cambió cuando Tsuna apareció por la puerta de la cafetería. Según Midori-san, Tsu-kun solía ir muy seguido al café y no me molestaba, le conocía ya que era un buen amigo de mi hermano y me gustaba como persona. Hay pocos como él, que no te juzgan por tus acciones sino que intenta entenderte y ayudarte, si puede.

La primera vez que Haru le vio no le hizo caso, en cierto modo, para ella, Tsuna sólo era otro cliente al que atender. Pero un día Haru apareció pidiéndole el nombre de Tsu-kun, de qué lo conocía y si podía presentárselo. No me pareció mal, sabía que Tsuna congeniaría con Haru como congeniaba con todos, y así fue, Haru y él trabaron amistad. Una amistad que me empezaba a molestar.

Haru no me hacía tanto caso, siempre perseguía a Tsu-kun, buscaba su reconocimiento, sus palabras alentadoras, buscaba todo su ser. Empezó a molestarme. Nunca me había sentido tan molesta, por eso decidí hablarlo con Hana, ella sabría que debía hacer.

La conversación se tornó extraña, sabía que sentía algo por mi compañera de trabajo, pero lo que me dijo mi mejor amiga me dejó sorprendida.

"—_Estás celosa, Kyoko._

—_¿Celosa?_

—_Sí, no quieres que Haru y Tsuna sean tan buenos amigos. Porque piensas que puede quitártela."_

Hana es la que mejor me conoce, a veces parece que sepa mejor que yo que pasa por mi cabeza, por eso sus palabras me sorprendieron. Estaba celosa. De mi amigo y mi mejor amiga, de dos importantes personas para mí. De dos personas que en ningún momento tuvieron otro pensamiento que el ser amigos.

Estaba celosa y no quería que se volvieran a ver.

No quería sentir eso, no quería que Tsu-kun supiera que pensaba de su relación con Haru y me despreciara, no quería que Haru se decepcionara por sentir celos de su amistad con Tsuna. Sólo quería que todo volviese a como era antes de que Tsuna pareciera por esa puerta, sólo quería volver a ser el centro de atención de Haru, sólo quería que Haru dejase de ver a Tsuna y volviese a verme a mí.

Me horroricé de mi misma, esos sentimientos no son los de una buena amiga. Ninguno de los dos merecía que sintiera eso hacia ellos. Necesitaba calmarme, pensar detenidamente en lo que sucedía e intentar hablar con los dos para llegar a algún acuerdo.

Aunque no supiese a que acuerdo quería llegar.

A la mañana siguiente en el café todo mi mundo se derrumbó. Las palabras de Haru hicieron que los celos tomaran las acciones de mi cuerpo y actuara en consecuencia a ellos.

"—_¡Voy a declararme a Tsuna-san!"_

Haru estaba enamorada de Tsu-kun, en ningún momento sintió nada hacia ella, sólo eran amigas y siempre sólo serían amigas. Nunca serían nada más. Nunca serían más que amigas y por esa misma razón decidió que Haru y Tsuna no serían nada más que amigos.

—¿Otra vez pensando en eso?

—Tsu-kun…

—Yuzu está durmiendo y Kyoya-kun ya está en casa. Deberías descansar y pensar menos en lo sucedido.

—Destrocé tú vida y la mía con esas acciones.

El castaño suspiró y se sentó justo al lado de la pelinaranja—. En ningún momento he pensado que hayas destrozado mí vida, puede que sí la tuya, pero no la mía —Tsuna le puso una mano en el hombro de la mujer—. Cada uno decide el como seguir su vida después de un error, Kyoko. Si decidiste ser sólo una amiga de Haru-chan es cosa tuya no voy a entrometerme, pero yo intentaría ser algo más con ella si estuviera en tu situación.

Tsuna salió de la sala dejando a Kyoko con sus pensamientos.

«Sólo amigas…», pensó mirando el cielo desde la ventana. «Nosotros somos quienes decidimos como seguir nuestra vida…».

—Gracias Tsu-kun, en lugar de odiarme por lo que he hecho intentas ayudarme —Kyoko se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación—. Sólo espero que Haru-chan también sepa perdonarme.


End file.
